


And I'll Hold You Close Because I Need It, Too.

by Souliebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat in silence for a moment before Tim began the ritual, his soft, tired voice breaking any tension that had been in the air.</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Was Bruce’s steady reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Hold You Close Because I Need It, Too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without the intention of it being shippy but I can see how it is pretty shippy, so I'm tagging it as such.

Bruce was halfway down the hall to his room when his nose twitched and a familiar scent wrapped itself around him. He paused mid step and felt his lips turn up in a smile. Individually, the scents of coffee, pomegranate, and vanilla all lingered around the Manor, for various reasons, but Bruce knew when mixed, it meant Tim had recently showered in Bruce's bathroom. 

Damian had not been ranting and raving about his older brother visiting, so it was easy to assume that Tim had snuck into the Manor. He had been particularly distant as of late, so it would not be surprising if he had not wanted interaction beyond what he had come for. Bruce inhaled deeply before taking the last few steps towards his bedroom. The aroma intensified as he pushed open the door and leaned one shoulder against the frame. 

The room was dark, but he could see Tim laying on his bed, rolled onto one side and clad in nothing but his briefs. The air was still thick with moisture from the shower and Bruce couldn't help but wonder how long Tim had been waiting. 

Bruce took in the sight for a moment longer before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked slowly to the bed, then stripped down to his own briefs before sitting down. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Tim began the ritual, his soft, tired voice breaking any tension that had been in the air. 

“I can't sleep.”

“I know.” Was Bruce's steady reply. 

And that was all that was said. Bruce moved to lay behind Tim, not bothering with any covers for now. His movements were precise, nothing lingering as he wrapped an arm around Tim's waist and splayed his hand across his stomach. Bruce's large hand covered Tim's abdomen and he was reminded, like he always was, how small Tim was comparatively. 

They made small adjustments until Bruce was almost completely wrapped protectively around Tim, his nose pressed into Tim's still wet hair and his chest against the smaller's back. It didn't take long, once they stopped moving, for Bruce to feel the tension seep out of Tim. Slowly, but surely, Tim's breathing evened out and he was in as a deep of sleep as he could get. 

Bruce smiled as he felt the rise and fall of Tim's chest and extended one leg to drag the blanket at the end of his bed up and covered both of them. 

He knew what others would think if they say Bruce holding Tim like he was, especially with the near lack of clothing, but it was anything but sexual or romantic. They both needed it, to be held and to hold, and there were so many emotions involved, but there was no need to speak of them. What happened behind the doors of Bruce's bedroom was never spoken of. 

It had begun shortly after Tim had become Robin, and he had been plagued with nightmares. It had started with Tim just needing someone in the room with him, then had grown to needing to be near Bruce, and one night Bruce had held him through a nightmare that left him sobbing and that had become part of the ritual. Over the years, small things had been added or changed, but it always remained the same that the nights Bruce slept curled around Tim were the nights they both slept the best.


End file.
